The Bad Replacement
The Bad Replacement 'is the 17th episode for season 111 of HTFF. Plot The episode starts at the hospital. With Lumpy (in his ringmaster outfit) and sick Mime at his hospital bed. Since Mime is too sick today to perform circus odd jobs for him. Lumpy has an idea to hire another guy who has a high circus experience as a good replacement for Mime. The next scene. At Treeless Brothers's house. Quake Tree is seen reading a comic at his counch along with Riro Fox and Rabeav. Suddenly, he hears a door ring bell at his house. So he opens his door and sawing Lumpy. Lumpy attempts to hire him at the circus as a replacement for Mime. Quake Tree accepts. Quake Tree and Lumpy then got to circus area. Quake Tree is then shown to be dressed in the blue and white suit. At first circus, Lumpy decided to make Quake Tree testing riding a one-wheel circus bike around the arena. Eventually, Quake Tree falls off the bike, breaking his left leg (also proving his circus skills to be bad). Causing him to scream in pain, Lumpy notices this, even didn't notice Quake Tree's bad circus skill and facepalms himself at Quake Tree's failure. At the next circus scene. Quake Tree, with his left leg, is cured by the bandage. Holding a pole about to cross the wire. Quake Tree then attempts to cross the Wire. But is eventually falls down to the circus's ground area with the pole fall down and impales him in the stomach, again proves his bad circus skill. Yet Lumpy stills doesn't notice the skill and stills facepalms at his failure and scores zero score circus to him. At the third circus scene. Lumpy decided to make Quake Tree juggling with the chainsaw. However, Quake Tree thinks himself can't experience with this, so he attempts to decline to do this. But Lumpy whips him with his rope. This making Quake Tree attempts to do that dangerous juggling with a sad experience because he thinks that himself is gonna die of this, eventually its come true. The chainsaws eventually cuts Quake Tree's both left and right hands while the third chainsaw slices through his head. Causing his death. Due to this, everyone screams and then leaving the area. Lumpy is then confused at it, due to his "stupidity" At the next day. "Dead" Quake Tree is seen lying at the hospital, with the bandages on his hands that were cutted by the chainsaw along with the chainsaw that grinds through his head have been removed. Along with Doctor Goat, Riro Fox and Rabeav sitting next to his dead body saddened. Meanwhile, Mime seems to be cured of his sick walking happily. Then he meets Lumpy again, and he thens showing his circus skills to Lumpy again. So, then. The "true" circus have come unlike the accident happended a day ago. Lumpy and Mime thens walking to the circus as the episode endings Moral: ''Never try to accept the wrong or bad replacement! Deaths *Quake Tree has his brain slices over by a chainsaw Injuries *Prior to this episode, Mime suffers a sick injury *Quake Tree has his left leg broken when he fells off the one-wheel circus wheel *Quake Tree has his stomach impaled by the pole when he failed to cross the wire *Quake Tree is whipped once by Lumpy's ringmaster whip for attempts to decline the third circus challenge *Quake Tree's both arms are cut off by 2 chainsaws when he failed to make a juggling with chainsaws Trivia *It is unknown why Quake Tree didn't ask Lumpy about his circus skills before attempts to making circus jobs for him as a replacement job for Mime. This was due to his stupidity or it was the creator's goof *It is unknown why Quake Tree is keeping at the hospital even though he is dead with a chainsaw grinds through his brain. In reality, he would have been buried after he dies *Riro Fox and Rabeav are more of Featuring roles instead of Starring roles. *This episode originally was meant to be called and titled as '''Unfashioned Business **its originally title "Unfashioned Business" is a pun on "Unfinished Business" *Originally. Water Flower would have been at the hospital look at Quake Tree's dead body, crying. But this was cut for unknown reasons *This episode was basically Quake Tree's suicide mission Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Season 111 episodes